


Clarkbar

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, happy!Clex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-02
Updated: 2004-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lex buys Clark a present. Silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarkbar

"Hey, Lex."

"Clark! I wasn't expecting you."

"Finished my chores early. Thought I'd stop by."

"I'm glad you did. I bought you something."

Clark's eyes light up. Lex hands Clark the package, and the wrapping paper is torn away in the blink of an eye. No, literally. Because in his excitement at being handed a present, Clark forgot himself and unwrapped at super-speed, which of course Lex noticed though pretended not to, and one blink of the eye later Clark is staring down at the unintentionally (?) phallic shaped object in his palm.

Clark frowns and cocks his head to the side.

"...it's a candy bar."

"It's not just a candy bar; it's a Clark bar."

"You had it wrapped?"

Lex shrugs. "Why not?"

"Cute."

"I thought so."

"Thanks."

Lex nods. "You don't seem terribly excited."

"It's not that. I'm just."

"Not hungry?"

"Surprised."

"At what?"

"At this! It's so...out of character."

"For a billionaire to buy his best friend a chocolate bar named after him? I'd call that wit, personally."

"It wasn't named after me."

"Well, no, not technically, but you have to admit it's funny."

Clark laughs and shakes his head. "You never cease to amaze me, y'know that?"

"Considering all that happens here in Smallville, I'll take that as a compliment."

Clark nods. "Good."

Lex puts his hands in his pockets and rocks forward on his toes. "So."

"So."

"Are you going to eat it?"

"I just had lunch."

"You're not even going to taste it?"

"If I take a bite, will you be happy?"

"Mmm, yes. I believe I will."

"Fine." Clark tears the wrapper away from the top of the candy bar and takes a small bite. It's a little like a Butterfinger texture-wise, with a flavor more like molassas. He suspects that were his jaw not exceptionally strong, his teeth would likely be stuck together.

"Good?" Lex asks, smiling and obviously satisfied.

Clark nods and offers Lex a bite. "Did you want some?"

Lex smiles. Predator, cat-like, panther smooth as he nods and steps forward. Takes the candybar from Clark's hand and sets it on the desk. Reaches up to Clark's head and pulls it down to his own. Licks chocolate and molassas from Clark's tongue. Lips, teeth, wet -- arms around his waist reaching up under his shirt, and this was definitely the best idea he's had all day.

Clark's grinning when Lex finally pulls away.

"You wanna unwrap me now?" Clark asks.

Yeah. He's gotta buy Clark chocolate more often.


End file.
